ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Unleashed Aliens Revealed!
This is the Season finale of David 10 :D Story David : Nothing like a good walk in the city (Robbery at the museum) David : Ahhh nuts! (transforms into Diamondhead) Diamondhead : Hello guys who wants free diamonds (diamondhead shoots many sharp diamond at them but encountered) Energy Knight : Heh! is that what you got crystal face? Diamondhead : No, Maybe this will help you (Diamondhead turns into Unleashed Diamondhead) Unleashed Diamondhead : DIEE!!!! (Unleashed Diamondhead makes a big diamond spear and throws) (Only 1 got hitten the others run away and teleport with the piece) (Unleashed diamondhead turns back into human) David : I don't know what that piece is but.... i think those weird looking knights are on to somethin' (David looks at the glovetrix and something was happening with it) David : What the banna split is happening with this watch again? Glovetrix : Cosmic storm portal piece detected David : Huh? whats a Cosmic Storm Portal piece? umm hello Glovetrix? answer me! uhh nuts, now how can i find out whats that "Cosmic Storm Portal piece" maybe i'll ask grandpa (At the van) David : Grandpa do you know whats a Cosmic Storm Portal piece is? the glovetrix said he detected it Grandpa Rox : Well its a piece that can go through the Cosmic Storm where To'Kustars are born there are 3 To'kustar guardians and one of them is the king, the king is called the "Evil Waybig" his horn is the key to ultimate power, why did you ask? David : There was some knights at the museum today while i was walking Grandpa Rox : did you say KNIGHTS? you mean the ENERGY KNIGHTS? David : I guess so... Grandpa Rox : well you gotta chase them......their on to the great power! i can't go with you, my feet is still broken from that fight. David : got it grandpa, but how many pieces are there? Grandpa : 2, the last one is in lasmuth's lair. David : well im gonna go there! (in Lasmuth's lair) David : NO! I'm too late, not gonna happen! (David hits hes gaunletrix and turns into Lazershed) Lazershed : New alien? let see what you can do! (A Knight tries to punch him from behind but lazershed goes to hes back and uses hes elbow to hit) Lazershed : you cannot sneak on me! (Lazershed jump in lasmuth's office) Knights! give me that piece or i will destroy you and cut your head off! Energy Knight : Like we will, not (Energy knight uses electric absorbtion and blasts electric on lazershed but lazershed uses Red beam from hes eye) Lazershed : You cannot touch me nor kill me (Energy knight gets hit with the red beam and faints) Lazershed : you don't need a head anymore! (Lazershed cuts his head off) Energy knight : (scared) Umm... are you sure you don't want to make a deal? Lazershed : no. (Lazershed grabs hes neck and cuts hes head off) Energy knight : WE HAVE THE PIECE! (every knight goes into the portal) (lazershed jumps in) Lazershed : So this is what To'kustars looks like Energy Knight : 3 To'kustar guardians! we wanna speak to your king! (3 To'kustar guardians screams angrily) To'kustar guardian 1 : YOU CANNOT SPEAK TO OUR KING! (He grabs one knight and eats him) Lazershed : what the..... this has to stop! (All To'kustars squashes every knight they see) (Lazershed uses hes fast run and gets the piece) (Lazershed gets out of the portal) (Lazershed comes back to human again) David : I gotta return this pieces of the cosmic storms (he returned where the pieces belongs) King Energion : Knight! i want you to spy on the wielder of the Glovetrix! Energy knight : But King Energion : No buts! go! (The End) Characters *David *Grandpa Rox *Lasmuth (Cameo) Villains *3 To'kustar Guardian *King Evil Waybig (Cameo, Mentioned) *Energy Knight *King Energion Aliens Used *Diamondhead *Lazershed (First Appearance) *Unleashed Diamondhead (First Appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Narutosasuke124